


holy hands (will they make me a sinner?)

by agentpolastri



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Suggestive Themes, i'm so sorry ava sweetie, lilith the siren, maya the siren, mayalilith, the firehawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentpolastri/pseuds/agentpolastri
Summary: Lilithreallylikes Maya's new hairdo.





	holy hands (will they make me a sinner?)

**Author's Note:**

> i call this one: how many ficlets can I write in one day?   
also perhaps the only truly mildly suggestive thing I have ever written(?) idk how to write this stuff have mercy I am mortified with myself

Lilith _really_ likes Maya's new hairdo. 

When they reunited after a long couple of years, the first thing she did was let the long strands of blue hair run through her fingers, each strand falling like a frayed violin bow. Her eyes had carefully followed the light reflecting off of it, expression nearly unreadable before smiling like she was laughing at her own private joke. 

_Nice haircut,_ was all she had said, fully retracting her hands to cross her arms in front of her chest. 

Maya later found out why she was absolutely enamoured with it when they ended up stumbling into the commander's quarters completely and utterly wrapped up in each other. Lilith had her hands sliding up Maya's front to the back of her neck almost reverently, taking care to feel every curve. Maya, on the other hand, had busied herself with shucking the jacket on the redhead's shoulders by the lapels, tossing it somewhere across the room. 

"In a rush?" Came Lilith's cocky comment. She lifted a finger and pressed it to Maya's lips to stop her from chasing again before icy irises met her own. Maya's skin slowly heated up as she frowned a little and rolled her eyes, pointedly pulling the commander against her by her belt loops.

"Shut _up._" 

"_Make_ me, _Sapphire._"

The Athenian didn't wait for any further comment and chose to instead duck down and meet her lips in a bruising kiss. She could feel the firehawk craving to get closer, craning her neck and going up on her tiptoes before grabbing Maya's hair and pulling her downwards. A small groan reverberated at the back of her throat as they both stumbled further backwards and onto the bed. 

Pulling backwards to catch her breath and adjust her position, Maya sat up straight. On each side of Lilith a knee was comfortably propped up against her side. Carefully, as if testing the waters, she shifted her hips.

Lilith's eyes fluttered as she bit down on her bottom lip. 

"I'm so glad you're not on Athenas anymore," she breathed. Never-ending conversations on the ECHO coupled with long nights suddenly came flooding back into her memory. As if reading her mind, the other siren's eyes softened. She cupped her cheek, letting her thumb stroke her cheek in affection. 

"Me, too."

The commander turned her head and pressed a kiss to her hand. Then, in a clear show of her audacity, nipped at a finger. 

"That's no excuse to go all _soft_ on me, vault hunter. Too much talking going on here."

A snort. "_You're_ doing most of it." 

Once again, Lilith pulls on Maya's hair to bring her down to her level, letting her entire body cage her own. Absentmindedly, she winds the strands through her fingers and leans up to bite a blue lip, leading the taller woman to relax into a less frantic kiss. 

In the background, the door swings open. A short figure looms in the doorway. 

"Have you seen—holy _shit._" Ava's voice. 

Maya shoves the other woman away and twists her body around, horror evident in her expression. 

"_Ava,_ you have to—"

The teenager brings her hands up and waves them frantically, already backtracking. 

"Nope! No! I don't want to—_no,_" she yells, plugging her ears and immediately walking away.

Lilith stares at the doorway in complete shock.

"Wow, that really ruined everything," she finally said.

"Definitely," the blue-haired woman sighs. With dread, she continues, "I'm going to have to talk to her."

"Considering what she just saw? Uh, yeah, _maybe._"


End file.
